1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to an apparatus, system and method for mixing chemicals. More particularly the present invention general relates to such an apparatus, system and method for mixing chemicals in a precise manner in accordance with a given formulation.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
This section describes the background of the disclosed embodiment of the present invention. There is no intention, either express or implied, that the background art discussed in this section legally constitutes prior art.
Currently, many manufacturing processes require the use of blended chemical compositions to treat parts during different steps of the process. Historically, these blended compositions have depended upon the input chemical control devices to achieve the desired mixture, then the mixture is tested in line for acceptable use. In some cases, an external analytical instrument or laboratory is used to confirm the blended mixture. In some other cases, an in-line test on the product is used.
While these methods may be successful for some applications to assure quality of process, they each may employ unwanted and undesirable delays. If the test fails, draining and refilling the chemistry subsequent to the test results may be required. This may result in unacceptable delays, additional costs and additional cycle time to the manufacturing process in certain applications.
It is therefore desirable to have improved methods of preparing compositions for use in manufacturing processes in an efficient and highly accurate manner. Such process should be able to consistently and accurately produce compositions having a predetermined formulation.